1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue stove based on coal and, more particularly, to an elevator for adjusting the elevation of a coal tray instead of a food tray of such a barbecue stove.
2. Related Prior Art
Barbecue parties are popular outdoor gatherings because they allow a lot of people to take part in. In a barbecue party, the primary device is a barbecue stove. There are various barbecue stoves based on various fuels including coal. A typical barbecue stove based on coal includes a bowl, a coal tray positioned in the bowl for supporting coal and a food tray installed on the bowl for supporting food. Thus, the food on the food tray can be barbecued with the fire due to the burning of the coal on the coal tray. The coal tray provides good circulation of air so that the burning of the coal on the coal tray can be complete. In the typical barbecue stove, the flame due varies as time goes by. In initial and final phases, the flame is weak. In an intermediate phase, the flame is intense. Therefore, the food has to be cooked longer in the initial and final phases than in the intermediate phase. The food cooked in the initial and final phases generally contains little water and is too tough to eat. The food cooked in the intermediate phase is often scorched and too awful to eat.
There have been devised various barbecue stoves wherein the elevation of a food tray can be adjusted relative to a coal tray based on the thickness of the food and desired degrees of the cooking of the food. Such barbecue stoves can be found, for example, in Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 552917, 433035 and 422064. In each of the barbecue stoves, the food tray is moved toward or from the coal tray so that food tends to fall from the food tray. Moreover, they include complicated structures and entail high costs.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.